shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld (Guild) Bosses
List of bosses Random Encounter Monsters (Bosses) Guild Encounter Monsters (Devotional Summoned Bosses) Description: There are two types of bosses: *'Encountered bosses' may be encountered on in their respective dungeons after you win them with some chance. The chance to encounter after winning will depend on the difficulty(bronze, silver and gold, the harder is the higher chance to encounter). *'Devoted bosses' can be summoned in the guild menu with Devote Items . These have far more hp and in general require many players online. Guild members put the items and when there is enough the boss appears. Remember, if you put the last item, the boss will appear right away with no asking you! So be conscious! After the summon there will be 20 hours of time that you won't be able to summon another devoted boss and the devoted items are lost, of course. The guild's level determines which bosses you can devote. Players' Rewards: 'Encountered bosses:' *Each player who attacked the boss at least once even with 0 damage will get one brush of training when the boss is killed. This gives to hime some exp, when used. Amount of exp depends on boss'es strenth. Currenly most bosses give a Low brush with 3000exp. *The one who found the boss will also get the boss's stone statue for the garden(boss's statues are just ornaments, no buffs, unlike some other statues). 'Devoted bosses:' *Everyone who attacked it get gold. The amount of gold always equals the percentage of damage made by the player multiplied by some constant multiplyer different for each boss, except the player who made the most damage who gets the whole max gold which is always far more. I was unable to dicover, how the boss'es multiplyer may depend on it's stats or max gold but stronger bosses have bigger multiplyer. These rules make the devote boss fight a competition between the guildmates. If you just tap the boss a little you will only have a few gold coins. *Also everyone who participated gets the boss'es stone statue Guild's stats: For each defeated boss the guild gets some exp of two types. these are stats exp and guild rankings exp. Each boss, both encountered and devoted, corresponeds to one of the guild stats and when you defeat them you get their correspondning stats' exp. With this exp you level up your stats so that every player gets buffs from it. These are attack +%, defense +%, agility +%, items drop rate multiplyer and exp gained from battles +%. With guilds ranking leveled up you increase the max amount of players in the guild and make new devoted bosses open. Devoted bosses give far more exp than the encountered ones. Advice Use only your strongest elemental counter hime for AP efficiency, unless you have another same element hime which has double of the guild boss Agi allowing you to double tap it. Damage Calculator This is a web-application that reads and calculates a copy-paste from the Guild or System tab with the damages dealt to the boss. Highlight the damage messages and then Ctrl+C to copy it. Then, Ctrl+V to paste the copied text with the dealt damages to the text area in the web-application and push the button. It will give you some statistics. http://damage-calc.herokuapp.com/ If you encounter any bugs, report them on my accaunt with nick "Saya" with in-game mail. I would be glad if you use http://pastebin.com/ to save a copy-paste u used and give me a link and ur broswer and device names. Category:Guild Bosses Category:Monsters